ratropolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Events Data Dump (temporary)
Wildling ;As news of your settlement spread, wild rats from all around began to gather for food and safety.\\n\\n"Leader, you must realize these rats have abandoned civilization and returned to a more primitive state. They are dirty and they are dangerous. We have no need to feed these rats, do we really need to accept them?"2 ?must help each other \Get Slum Card.\%are not yet ready to accept themFrightened Citizens 4"Captain, high casualties in rat-in-arms is causing citizens to panic."\\n\\nYour rats, pointing to the citizens gathered in the distance.\\n\\n"Your rats insist that you abandon this settlement, and move far away where monsters are not seen sooner or later. If you do not handle them, the city will soon panic."3 Mtheir mouth with a shield \Get Shieldrat Card. \_what fear is \+1 Leader Level\ \-(A) Ratizen.\IgnoreOpposition Party "Rats question your leadership and your support is running low. Those who defy your rule remind citizens of the tragedy of the Retropolis. They claim that your reign will lead us to disaster."\\n\\nYour rat from city hall handed you a piece of paper.\\n\\n"This statement is their demands, what should I do? If you give me orders, I can expel them out of the city. Make monsters chase them."2 8to your request \-(A) Tax\+Exile \-(A) Ratizen\Masked Rats| , (2) 1 ( ) "Captain! You must take a look!\\nMasked rats blocked the entrance to the city hall."\\n\\n"Under the new system they researched,\\neveryone can be happy. They insist you follow it purely!"2 , 2 , 3 lthem \Hire a V Adviser.\ \You can't get Tax any more.\off their mask\Locked You must have at least 4 Military Cards. \NWisdom of EldersF , 20 p"Leader, there's this elderly rat who wishes an audience with you, claiming he is experienced in the matters of state."\\n\\nA moment later, a rat whose whiskers were so long and gray limped towards you, and then bowed.\\n\\n"Forgive my impudence, but your current actions and policies will lead the city to damnation. You must change your ways now before it is too late!"2 enough \All your Economy Cards turn into Military Cards. All your Military Cards turn into Economy Cards.\!this foolish old rodent! Fragile Walls eA soldier rat covered in wounds approaches you.\\nYou'd have ignored any other common rat, but apparently this one is a veteran sergeant with much respect and renown.\\n\\n"Leader, I realize you're busy running the city but we can't last long at this rate. We must reinforce the walls or recruit more troops."\\n\\nHe's rude, but the situation does seem serious.2 @the walls \Get Reinforce Card.\)Dmore troops \ Gain a Shieldrat Card.\ FortificationG 6 (As your lands expanded, you could tell the defense of the realm was getting more difficult each day.\\n\\n"Leader, there is only one solution. We must build a huge wall of stone."\\n\\nYou suppose you could do thatbut that would be expensive. You think you could just do with a couple of outposts.t3 1 , 100 a wall \All built wooden Defensive Walls are reinforced with stone Defensive Walls.\ \-(A) Gold.\@Watchtowers \+2 Watch Tower Cards.\'IgnoreA\ Locked You must have at least 500 Gold.\NArchitectural UnionC , While reviewing some numbers on your new lands, the bureaucrat carefully began to speak.\\n\\n"Ahem, dear leader, I've recently befriended a very talentedfellow, a rat renowned in the Construction Guild for his skills. May I recommend that halt our reckless expansion and instead hire this rat to develop the city?"\\n\\nHmm, now that you think about it, you feel like the bureaucrat has gotten very rich lately2 the expansion \Hire an Engineer adviser.\ \You cannot expand your territory any further.\+we will continue to conquer new landsNeighboring Village `"Good news, leader! We are not the only ones to restart civilization!"\\n\\nThe Scout points out a spot on the map as he excitedly explains.\\n\\n"There's another settlement around here. Much smaller than us, but I think they can be talked into joining us."\\n\\nHe then lowers his voice.\\n\\n"Of course, there are other ways to get them to move" He winks.u3 1 , . (: 30 / : 1 / : 5 / : ), 2 , A ithem gifts \Present a card. Your rewards depends on the rarity of your card.\otheir villages in secret \+(A) Ratizen\ \Lose a Bomb Card.\it aloneB\Locked You must own at least 1 Bomb Card.\NBack to Basics "We must go back to the basics to establish firm urban planning. Two experts have brought you plans for the city's future."\\n\\nThe Bureaucrat sighs as he takes a glance at the plans.\\n\\n"Hmm.the problem being we can only do one of them at once."3 Fon economics \Get a random Economy Card.\Mon infrastructure \ Get a random Building Card.\Ignore Black Powder "Have you seen this strange substance? Disturbing noises prompted us to investigate, and we found some malcontents running unauthorized experiments with these powder."\\n\\nThe Bureaucrat takes a sniff of the black powder before shaking his head.\\n\\n"This looks pretty dangerous, and apparently explosive too. This secret organization could be trying to use this as a plot to blow up the city."2 Othis organization to your service \Get Bomb Card.\+#this conspiracy in the bedWar Weary .Reviewing the outpost defenses, one thing was constant on the faces of the men: tiredness. Their morale seemed to be at rock bottom.\\nOne of your advisers made a suggestion.\\n\\n"Leader, the men are tired from continuous battle. We must give them some reprieve from constant overwatch and let them rest"2 @always need rest \+(A) Leader Level.\Xmust always be vigilant \ Upgrade your random Military Card. \Ancient Artifacts A crowd had gathered in the square since early morning had caught your eye, and you decided to take a look. Apparently one of the civilian search parties had found something and were putting it up for auction.\\nOnce they see you approach, one of the rats run up to you with a grin.\\n\\n"Would you look at this, a priceless artifact found at the bottom of the swamp! Im giving you a special chance to buy this immediately. Im sure you can recognize its proper value."u3 , 1 , 300 ^it \Duplicate one of your cards.\ \-(A) Gold.\,Cit \Duplicate a random card you have.\IgnoreB\ Locked You must have at least 300 Gold. \N Weasel-y Ambush The Scout came running back from the woods in a hurry.\\nHe starts speaking in gibberish, but soon you are able to piece out what exactly was going on.\\n\\n"We're doomed! A great army of weasels surround us!"2 , 1 / 3, 1 ( 8 );for battle! \Battle begins.\[the weasels with a glittering things \You lose all your Gold.\dNB\ Locked You must have at least 500 Gold. \NSeeds of the World Treee , o"Look, above you! The World Tree is spreading its seeds!"\\n\\nThe Bureaucrat raises his long finger into the sky. The seeds floated through the air; and the sight was much to behold. You could do nothing but gape at its beauty. To imagine that the World Tree grew from one of these seeds.\\nThat's when a seed suddenly landed in your mouth.\\n\\nWait.this taste!X1 , 1 Nquite delicious! \+1 Card for every seed clicked.\NPlaguee , A devastating plague has struck the city. Deathly silence befalls the settlement, and the streets are laden with despair.\\nAs you ponder on how to handle this unforeseen crisis, a rat with a strange mask approaches you.\\n\\n"There is only one solution to this catastrophe. The sick will soon die, and they will rise as monsters to attack all that you hold dear. You must cleanse them."2 , 2 5 ( : 3/6/12/24/48), Fwere fated to die \+(A) Purificate Cards.\[them from the city \They will come back to threaten the city.\FloodsX , Continued rainfall caused the river to flood.\\n\\nSome raitizens were swept away, never to be found again. Farmlands and houses being flooded meant considerable amounts of food was lost.\\n\\nYou yourself climb up to the roof of your house and begin planning how to deal with this crisis.D2 , Lthe rodents swept away \Get +(A) Flood Cards.\Gthe buildings from flodding \-(A) Ratizen.\Blizzarde , PAn unprecedented blizzard hits the city.\\n\\nThe crops are frozen and the citizens are free from the cold. I can not go into the building and I can not see any peeps. \\n\\nLike you and the other rats, The bureaucrat came and said with a runny nose. \\n\\n"Captain, the citizens are bad! Take the instructions on! They do not listen. Huh..."2 , 1 60 , Wit go \A card drawn for 60 seconds freezes at (A)% chance. \Vare to be disciplined. \Remove a random card you have. \FEggs of Mystery The Scout drags before you a rat towing a cart. On it are giant, mysterious eggs.\\n\\n"I've caught this rat trying to secretly bring these into the city."\\n"Trying to eat all this food by himself, how selfish! He must be made an example of. We'll cook the egg and eat it amongst ourselves, of course."\\n\\nThe rat responsible looks up to you with teary eyes.\\n\\n"Can I at least have a bite?" `2 , 1 9let them hatch \Get Egg Card.\"in theoff with his head!7Un-Rodent Values "This scientist comes to you claiming he has invented something amazing!"\\n\\nThe rat before you drops a worm larger than any worm you've ever seen in your life to your feet.\\n\\n"See this! My serum can make any creature this large. Why not try using them on the city guard?"2 Aa shot I guess \+(A) Syringe Cards.\this is clearly unnaturalSquire "Let me face the fires of battle!"\\n\\nA young rat declares before you, clad in armor slightly too large for his size. The sword looks comically huge next to his frail body. But yet\\n\\n"He may look young and nave, but his spirit is beyond anything I've seen. I say we allow him to go through the crucible of combat"\\n\\nOne of your generals whisper in your ear. Perhaps with some experience, he could be a great warrior?2 7him fight \Get Squire Card.\is for adultsMorpheus "I only tell you the truth."\\n\\nYou're not sure how you got into this situation, but before you knew it, a strange, slightly deranged scientist was trying to sell you something.\\n\\n"In blue box is something you are familiar with, something to strengthen what you already know. In the red box is the truth that will lead this city to a new age, and down the rabbit hole we go."\\n\\nThat sounds quite overtly dramatic for a sales pitch3 ^the red box \Get Expansion Card.\ \-(A) Gold.\]the blue box \Get Syringe Card.\ \-(A) Gold.\dlost!B\ Locked You must have at least 300 Gold. \NUniversal Exam 9A broad, comprehensive exam was set up so that any rat in Ratropolis could apply. Everyone studied hard for the test, and when the results came in there was much wailing and gnashing.\\n\\nThe bureaucrat recommends you hire the highest scoring rodent, but you arent sure. Is a test score really all that matters?2 Athem anyways \Hire a random adviser.\hold off for nowA Gamble The village jester approaches you in a jocular mood. You never quite understood that rodent.\\n\\n"Try guessing which hand I'm holding the dice! It's 50/50, trust your chances!"2 yLeft! \If you guess correct, 1 random card is upgraded, 1 random card is discarded from the deck.\zRight! \If you guess correct, 1 random card is upgraded, 1 random card is discarded from the deck.\don't believe in luck Earthquake NSomething's wrong. The air itself feels stranger, many rats in the city having restless nights and overcome with anxiety. But everyone knew instinctively what this meant.\\n\\nAfter all, it was said since the times of the ancients that the earth shakes whenever the air becomes strange. But it is still scary to experience it in person.2 ~for the disaster \You lose all your Gold.\ \Some buildings are destroyed.\Ta silly superstition \Most buildings are destroyed.\Talent Pool "I've gathered newest graduates from our most prestigious educational institutions."\\n\\nThe bureaucrat proudly presents before you a group of wide-eyed rats, eager to serve the City. You trust the bureaucrat enough to know that all of them are more than enough for the job.\\n\\n"Unfortunately, budget problems mean you have to pick just one of them for the recruitment this time. Who will it be?"3 academy graduate \Hire a random military adviser.\ \You lose half your Gold.\2|Major \Hire a random building adviser.\ \You lose half your Gold.\2zgraduate \Hire a random skill adviser.\ \You lose half your Gold.\2Supply and Demand R"There just simply isn't anything worth money left within the city. We'd have to get something from the outside."\\n\\n"Getcapture something? Wait a minute"\\n\\nAs you were discussing ways to enlarge the treasury, the good idea fairy struck. Those butterflies have wings of the most marvelous color, surely that can be worth something?1 Xbutterfly season! \+(A) Gold for every butterfly you click.\dNDemand for Tribute The scout came in one day, along with a weasel of all things. Apparently, they were trying to say this was their territory. And they wanted us out.\\n\\nThe weasel could speak some rat, and demanded in a clearly angry voice.\\n\\n"These lands have been our area of influence since time immemorial. If you do not give a suitable gift as reparations, our immense armies we will take what is ours by force!"2 yes, please take this gold and leave \Enemy Wave time +15s.\ \You lose half your Gold.\2}yes, please take these rats and leave \Enemy Wave time +15s.\ \-(A) Ratizen.\The Scout's Folly The Scout Leader seemed particularly on his nerves to day. You take some spare time later to talk to him in private. He sits in front of you, fidgeting, before he confesses.\\n\\n"Uh, er, you see. Our scouting party may have accidentally killed a peaceful group of lizard merchants under the mistaken assumption they were a force of weasels trying to ambush us.ha. Ha. Heh."\\n\\nThe Scout Leader awkwardly laughs before be shuts his mouth and hangs his head in shame.2 this idiot to the lizards! \Enemy Wave time +15s.\ \All deployed military units ATK -(A).\we can't undo it now, prepare for war \Enemy Wave time +15s.\ \You lose half your Gold.\2 Sand Storm1 On the horizon, you see a thick cloud of sand. You've never seen anything like it, but it can't possibly be good. You can tell that within a few days, you'll have trouble seeing properly, and that could be disastrous for the city. You must prepare for it.2 cwith eyes half shut \-50% accuracy of ranged attacks for (A) seconds.\x@on goggles \You lose half your Gold.\2Golden Lamp1 .The Scout discovered a golden lamp. As you rub it three times, a genie popped out, just like the legends.\\n\\n"Ah, I don't grant three wishes though. Nowdays, this 'loot box' thing is all the rage! So you can only make vague wishes, I'll roll a die and give you something that vaguely fits."\\n\\nWhat?3 1 : 30% , 10% 1, 25% 2, 20% 3, 15% 4 2 : 30% , 10% 1, 25% 2, 20% 3, 15% 4 pwish for wealth! \Get a random Economy Card. (The probabilities depends on the rating)\kwish for power! \Hire a random adviser. (The probabilities depends on the rating)\don't believe in luckRoulette Machines An arcade had opened in the town square recently. You decided to give it a visit.\\nThe roulette machine in particular seemed very enticing.\\n\\n"Ah yes, leader! Great to see you here, and excellent choice! Only a penny for whatever you can win, a real bargain isn't it?"2 vtry this \You begin the Roulette Machine minigame.\ \- (A) Gold.\d this scam from the city!